Travis gets the girl?
by captaingeeky
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It is about Travis finally getting the guts to ask Katie to the 4th of July fireworks at the camps beach and hopefully to become more then friends. Does he succeed? Does he fail? What could go wrong? A bit if it involves Travis Stoll. Feedback is appreciated! :) Aso I don't know what the correct rating is for my story...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters in this story even if I do wish I owned Travis ;). **

**This is my first fanfiction. It is about Travis finally getting the guts to ask Katie to the 4th of July fireworks at the camps beach and hopefully to become more then friends. Does he succeed? Does he fail? What could go wrong? A bit if it involves Travis Stoll.**

* * *

Travis gets the girl

Katie woke up late that morning to an empty cabin and a pounding on her cabin window as Katie groggily slipped out of bed she walked towards the window and pulled the curtains back, the sight she saw peeved her off a lot. Standing there at her window was none other than the annoying twerp named Travis Stoll. And what was he holding? A bunch of flowers that were specifically grown to decorate the path towards the beach for the 4th of July fireworks. Katie stood there staring at him fuming, her cheeks turning red from the anger and the angrier she got the more Travis's smile got weaker until it was completely replaced by white cheeks and eyes wide of fear. Katie ran outside in her green pajama shorts with floral flowers over them and her blue singlet. Even though Katie was probably going to kill him Travis couldn't help but think about how her top made her grass green eyes stand out more and how perfect she looked after just waking up. Katie stomped up to Travis and gave him a glare that made him visibly shiver. "Explain" Katie demanded trying to yell at him, "w-well" Travis' started stuttering, "I-I was um... yea, you know"  
"No. I don't know Travis" Katie said getting louder starting to attract the attention of a few campers leaving the dining pavilion.  
"Well, I wanted to know if you would um"  
"Travis" Katie said starting to get annoyed, "if you are going to say something say it before I punch you for ruining my flowers!"  
Travis looked at Katie with wide eyes and then down to the flowers, he looked back at Katie and smiled sheepishly holding the bunch of flowers out to her. Katie took the flowers from him.  
"If you come near me or my cabin ever again I swear to the Gods I will punch you into next week!" Katie exclaimed stomping away towards her flower bed hoping to repair some of the damage her enemy brought to them.

* * *

Travis made his way back to his cabin knowing there was no point trying to talk to Katie again because he knew that she wasn't lying when she said she would punch, not to next week but at least to the infirmary. Travis walked into his cabin feeling down in the dumps at his failed attempt at asking Katie to the 4th of July fireworks this was the third year in a row he had failed, but he got closer than the other times because this time he actually said something to her. "ARGH" Travis groaned as he flopped down onto his bed, "why am I so stupid?" he asked himself  
"Because you are" someone replied from the opposite side of the room, Travis looked up startled only to realize it was his brother Connor, "so, I had this awesome idea to prank the Aphrodite cabin"  
"Not in the mood Connor" Travis mumbled into his pillow  
"WHAT!" Connor screamed making Travis pull his pillow over his ears, "how are you not, it's the Aphrodite cabin, we always take first chance at them!"  
"She threatened me and never wants to see me again" he mumbled turning his head to the side so he was facing Connor. Connor looked at him with a questioning look, Travis sighed and answered Connor's unsaid question, "Katie"  
Connor stared at him for a moment and then started laughing, "tha-that's a good one" he said between laughing clutching his stomach. When Connor looked back at his brother he realized he wasn't smiling at him like he would if he had tried to trick him but when he saw the seriousness on Travis's face he quickly sobered up and sat on the edge of a bed. "You aren't joking are you?" Travis shook his head 'no'. "Well then we need a plan to get you to not be an idiot around her and for her to say yes, don't we?"  
Travis sat up on his bed so fast he fell off it, "are you serious? You'll help?"  
"well I need my prank buddy back" Connor replied and with that said he helped Travis up and they left to head to the Hephaestus cabin to cook up their plan to get Travis the girl.

* * *

"Katie" someone yelled from behind her as she worked in the strawberry fields. Katie turned her head shielding her eyes from the sun as she saw her little sister Lily running towards her carrying what looked to be a plain piece of paper but as she got closer Katie saw there was something in Greek written on it. Katie's little sister Lily was 8 years old with strawberry blonde hair and the same grass green eyes Katie has.  
"What is Lily?" Katie asked her getting up onto her knees so she was the same height as Lily. Lily gave her a toothy grin showing Katie her missing front tooth. Lily held out the paper and gave it to Lily. "What is this Lily?" she asked turning it over.  
"It's a message" Lily replied grinning like she knew something Katie didn't. Which was true.  
"Well, who's it from?"  
"Just read it!" Lily exclaimed before skipping off. Katie shook her head smiling at the retreating girl before looking down at the piece of paper in her hand.

* * *

_Dear Katie,  
At 6:30 tonight you are formally invited to a special picnic by Zeus's fist  
I hope you can make it! It would mean a lot to me!  
Yours sincerely, your secret admirer!_

* * *

Katie couldn't help but smile, it was badly written but hey, someone actually liked, although she had no idea who it was. As Katie made her way back to her cabin, take a shower and get ready for her mystery date.

* * *

Katie stood in the bathroom of her cabin wearing a knee length sunset orange dress and over the top she wore a light blue cardigan, she had applied minimal eyeliner and a small amount of lip gloss give her lips a light pink shine to them. She stood staring at her hair in the mirror, '_why won't this work'_ she thought to herself as she slammed the hairbrush down onto the counter of the sink.  
"What's going on in here?" someone asked by the door, Katie jumped slightly startled, she spun around and looked at the culprit. Standing at the door with a knowing grin on her face was her older sister Minnie, Minnie was 18 years old with crystal blue eyes and mouse brown hair.  
"Nothing is going on" Katie replied turning back towards the mirror picking up the comb as she attempts to do something with her hair.  
"Here" Minnie said picking up the hairbrush and brushing it through Katie's hair and parting it down the middle, "do you have a hair band?" she asked, Katie nodded and handed her the one on her wrist. As she started braiding Katie's hair to the side she said something that got Katie's attention.  
"You know he prefers your hair down, but if I think he will like the braid"  
"What?!" Katie asked looking at Minnie through the mirror, "You know who it is?"  
"Yea... don't you?" Minnie asked feeling slightly awkward  
"NO! Tell me who it is!" Katie pleaded, it had been killing her all day not knowing who it was.  
"I can't do that, especially if he wants it to be a surprise" she finished tying Katie's hair and put her hands on Katie's shoulders, "he also thinks you look gorgeous without make-up". And with that Minnie left the bathroom and a very frustrated Katie behind.

* * *

Travis's POV

Right now I was so nervous I thought my stomach was going to implode, it felt like there was a hundred elephants running through it. I was wearing a black tux, with a white shirt and a green tie to match Katie's eyes, I was going to wear my normal camp clothes but apparently that was unacceptable so Connor had Silena give me a makeover, worst 30 minutes of my life, they tried to do something with my hair but the curls just bounced back into place. So they gave up on it. As I stood by Zeus's fist with a bunch of chocolate roses I saw Katie walking out from behind the trees, I quickly looked behind me to make sure everything was in order and then I turned back around to see Katie walk towards now that she was closer I got a better look at her, she looked stunning and seemed to glow in the moonlight, I felt the elephants increase and that my knees would give way and then i started having doubts. '_she hasn't seen me yet, what happens if she bolts the second she sees me or what if she sees me and yells or punches me then bolts' _I start wiping my palms on my pants as they start sweating. I saw her turning towards the side of the fist where I was, she was going to see me any moment and she did. "Stoll" she said with venom in her voice, "what is this, a prank, going to dump fish guts in me are you?" she asked looking around.  
"No, it's not I swear!" I exclaim, "Please come around this side" I ask turning and gesturing to the back of Zeus's fist, she eyed me sceptically before cautiously moving around the rock.

Katie's POV

I walked around the fist keeping an eye on Travis making sure he wasn't going to try something why my back was turned. I had to admit Travis was going out of his way for a prank, it must be big because he seemed really nervous, '_and he looks really good'_ WHAT?!, where did that come from. As I stepped around the fist I froze in my tracks sitting there on the ground was a picnic set out on what looked to be a Ben 10 blanket, '_definitely a Stoll thing' _sitting on the blanket was my favourite foods, from spaghetti bolognese to cheesecake, I even saw my favourite wheat cereal_. _And there were two plastic wine classes and a bottle of Sunkist and coke. I turned towards Travis with an eyebrow raised, he smiled sheepishly and gestured for me to sit down, he sat first and offered me his hand, I didn't want to be rude so I took it and sat beside him.  
"Drink?" he asked holding out a cup to me and picking up the coke, I nodded my head confused at why he wasn't doing all this. He poured me a cup and handed it over, as I took the cup I couldn't help but ask what I did.  
"What are you planning Stoll?" he looked up at me from pouring his own drink.  
"um... this" he said really quietly picking up a remote, he pressed a button on it and i watched amazed as something bronze rose from the ground. I stared amazed as it completely came out of the ground it was a giant and on the front of it in green glowing written it said two words '_Be Mine'. _"I had the Hephaestus cabin make it" He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I just sat there staring at it in shock and then I looked back at Travis and he was there in front of me on both knees a bouquet of chocolate roses and a bracelet made out of celestial bronze.  
"I don't understand" I said turning to face him completely. He lifted my arm slipping the bracelet onto my wrist.  
"This bracelet means that you will be always have protection, all you have to do is swipe your finger over the engraved flowers and it will turn into a shield. And the sign means I want you to . . . yea what it says" he went quiet near the end.  
"You will need to elaborate on exactly what that means."

Third person POV

"You will need to elaborate on exactly what that means." Katie said staring directly at Travis.  
"It means this" he said cupping Katie's cheek. Travis leaned in closing his eyes hoping Katie wouldn't shove him away, but she didn't, Katie had closed her eyes and started leaning in as well, she felt Travis's breath hit her face and her breath hitched in her throat. Travis heard Katie take in a deep breath and couldn't help but smile knowing he made her like that, he opened his eyes and saw Katie with her eyes closed and a blush on her face, Travis could feel a blush on his face as well and he wasn't surprised at that fact, he usually blushed whenever he was around her. Travis closed his eyes and closed the gap that kept Katie's lips off his. Katie was expecting Travis to have rough lips but they weren't, they were soft and he was an amazing kisser he was gentle and sweet. Travis had expected Katie to push him away by now but she hadn't which made him smile into the kiss. Travis's hand that was cupping Katie's face rested on her waist gently pulling her closer to him. One of Katie's hands combed through his hair and the other gripped his tuxedo jacket crumpling it up. As the kiss started to get more heated, Travis brushed his tongue over Katie's bottom lip and Katie opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance he slowly lowered her onto the blanket they both pulled away for air. Travis had his forehead rested on Katie's forehead, one leg in between her two and the other on the outside of Katie's.  
"Do you understand now?" he asked breathlessly, Katie smiled and let a giggle out and she nodded in response. Travis let out a throaty chuckle, "so do you say yes?" Travis asked nervously.  
"If you ask me properly" She replied  
"Okay" Travis said standing up. He helped her stand up and then got down on one knee, Katie let out a giggle and covered her mouth the back of her hand, Travis grabbed her other hand and started speaking, "Katie Gardener, I love you, that's weird saying out loud but it's true" he looked up at her face and saw her eyes widen slightly, "I've had feelings for you for three years now and even though I never have admitted it, I love you, and I want –no I need- you to be my girlfriend? So will you?"  
"Of course I will you dummy" Katie said pulling him up to stand, she leaned in and whisper in his ear making him shiver, "I love you too." She laid a gentle kiss on his cheek and Travis started blushing.  
"One more thing" he said pulling away slightly to stare at her face, "will you go to the 4th of July fireworks with me?"  
"Of course, isn't that what a girlfriends for?" Katie smiled pulling him in for another kiss.

**_The End_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The one-year anniversary._**

I sat at the front of the Demeter cabin tending to my rose bushes. I had my hair up in a ponytail and my Camp Half-Blood shirt on and some shorts. Today was my one-year anniversary with none other than the Hermes son, Travis Stoll. It's funny though because no one thought we would last this long, and to be completely honest neither did but we have and it's been the best year of my life.  
"Katie!" I looked up at the call of my name and saw my brother, Jonathan standing at the front door of the Demeter cabin, "it's time to leave for breakfast "  
"Ok" I said standing up and walking into the cabin to clean up, after washing my hands and face I sat down on my bed to braid my hair.  
"So, Katie" Minnie said sitting next to me a smirk playing on her face, "it's the big one today got anything special planned?"  
"I haven't seen Travis today so I don't know if he has anything planned, but I've gotten him a present that he should like" I reply finishing off my braid.  
"Oh yes?" Minnie asks, winking at me.  
"NO, you dirty girl, why would you even think that?" I ask incredulously hitting her in the arm.  
"It's Travis, he's a hormonal teenage boy and son of Hermes", she shrugged, "What did you get him then?"  
"This videogame he's been wanting for a couple months now."  
"He couldn't have stolen it?"  
"He stopped stealing after about our third month and besides it's not actually out yet" I say smiling proudly.  
"I'd congratulate you on a job well done but I'm hungry, so let's get some breakfast".  
We stand up from the bed and head out with the rest of the cabin towards the dining pavilion.

* * *

Travis's POV

I walked to the dining pavilion the next morning feeling extremely grumpy, my brother Connor woke me up at 4:30 by pouring freezing water on my entire top half, from the waist up, it took an hour long shower just to warm up and then I couldn't get to sleep. I also have this nagging in my head that I have forgotten something important.  
"Travis!" Connor sings in my ear like the annoying twerp that he is.  
"What?" I grumble, shoving my hands in my pockets.  
"Do you really want Katie to see you like this on today of all days?" He asked seriously  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask stopping and staring at him.  
"Please don't tell me you've forgotten?" he asks staring at me wide-eyed.  
"FORGOT WHAT?" I yell at him, throwing a hand in the air.  
"It's your one year with Katie!" He exclaims at me  
"Crap, crap, crap" I rub my hands over my face as I realize that's the important thing I was forgetting, I put my hands on Connor's shoulders and shake him "You have to help me Connor!"  
Connor groans before responding, "I guess I can help, but you owe me" He points at my face nodding once.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I hug him tightly getting a few stares from other campers.  
"If you don't let go I won't help", I quickly let go of him, "now let's go have some breakfast, I think better when there's food in my tummy" Connor rubs his stomach fondly before running off toward the pavilion.

As I made my way into the dining pavilion my eyes instantly went to the Demeter cabin finding Katie straight away, I could feel a grin coming on my face, she was laughing about something with one of her sisters and she seemed to glow, she was so beautiful and she was all mine. I sighed contently before walking to my cabins table.  
"Here's your breakfast" Chris said passing me a plate of pancakes. I nodded at him in thanks and started eating. My cabin usually gets breakfast for me because I'm always late to get there same with Connor.  
"Thought of anything Connor?" I ask around a mouthful of pancake.  
"Yup" He says nodding his head.  
"Well?" I say expectantly  
"Oh right, you need to know the plan"  
"No, really? I never would have thought" I say hitting him on the back of the head.  
"No need to get violent" He replies rubbing the back of his head, "Well you are going to give her a picnic, yes, I know that's how you asked her out" He says cutting me off as I opened my mouth to argue, "but this time will be different" He smiles knowingly.  
"How?" I ask feeling worried. By now there was only about a quarter of the campers left, I quickly looked over and saw the Demeter table empty.  
"With this" he opens a box to reveal something very special to us.

**1 hour later**

Katie's POV

"Katie!" I whip around hoping the voice I heard was Travis. I'm not sure if I've done something wrong but he seems to be avoiding me, but as I whip around I see the wrong Stoll, it's Connor, Travis's brother.  
"What is it?" I ask frustrated as he comes up next to me.  
"That time of the month?" He asks, I know he's joking but I'm really not in the mood for him.  
"Just tell me what you want Connor" I say getting ready to walk off.  
"Oi, don't go running off" he grabs my wrist before I can leave. "Just go to the lake at 5:30 and you'll understand"  
"I'm not in a mood for games Connor"  
"Are you are annoyed with Travis?" He asks with a knowing look.  
"Of course I am" I snap, "He's ignoring me and I don't know what I've done" as I finish my sentence I feel my throat get tight and a burning sensation in my eyes and I know that I am about to cry.  
"Hey, come on" he says pulling me into his arms, "Don't cry" he rubs my back, "just trust when I say to go to the lake at 5"30, ok?" I nod my head against his chest and slowly push away from him.  
"I'll be fine, I'll be there ok, but I have to go now, I have chores and stuff to do" he nods his head at me in understanding before walking off. I give my eyes a wipe before I head off towards my cabin, no need for the others to know I was crying.

* * *

Travis's POV

"TRAVIS!" I heard an overly familiar voice scream from the cabin door. I groan and roll off my bed and head towards the door only to see a _very_ angry Connor Stoll standing there fuming.  
"What?" I ask lazily walking back towards my bed, I hear Connor's footsteps following me, they are extremely heavy for a son of Hermes which leads me to the fact he must be _extremely _angry as of now.  
"What have I done this time?" I ask sitting on the edge of my bed.  
"What haven't you done?" He yells throwing his Hands in the air, "You've managed to make her cry! The girl who never cries!"  
"Who?" I ask, thinking through the day trying to remember if I pranked anyone he cared about, but I couldn't think of anyone so I gave up.  
"Katie you dimwit!" He screams in my face. I look at him with wide eyes trying to figure out of this is a joke and really hoping it was a joke, but by the look on his face I could tell he wasn't joking.  
"How?" I whisperer, not knowing what I'm supposed to do.  
"She thinks she has done something wrong and now you're ignoring because of something she thinks she's done, even though she hasn't done a thing!" He sits down next to me on the bed after his little rant. "You better hope tonight's a good night or she might never talk to you again" He says quietly.  
"That can't happen" I say feeling as if I might cry, "I can't lose Katie" a few tears leaked down my cheeks and I buried my face in my pillow before Connor saw them. I fell him pat my shoulder and stand up from the bed, as I hear his now soft footsteps fade into the distance.

**5:00**

I roll over in my bed expecting to be met with more bed but instead I am met with the floor. I groan sitting up and staring around, I see the clock across the room and see it's already 5:00, CRAP! I internally scream, jumping up at the speed of light and racing towards the door, just as I'm about to open it, the door opens itself and standing on the other side is Connor, holding one of those bags you get from fancy stores. I look at him quizzically but instead of a response he just shoves it in my arms and rushes me towards the bathroom, I know what he wants me to do, get all fancy for tonight; I unzip the bag and see a plain black tuxedo, a white shirt and a dark blue tie. I quickly get dressed and do the tie the best I can. I walk out of the bathroom and see Connor sitting on one of the beds with a basket at his feet and a jewellery box in his hand, he shoves the basket into my arms and puts the box into an inside pocket of the jacket.  
"Now run" He says pointing towards the door, I don't need to be told twice, I rush out the door and towards the lake as I reach the lake I am panting and have ten minutes to set up. I open the basket and pull out a green picnic blanket spreading it out on a flat patch. I pull out the containers, _thank you Connor, _I say mentally. I finish organising everything with two minutes left, since I don't know what to do whilst I wait for Katie to show up so I just stand there waiting, after several minutes I hear the sound of footsteps crunching through the trees, I turn around to face the noise and I am greeted by one of the most beautiful sites I have ever seen. Katie walked out of the trees wearing a mint green dress that came mid-thigh, it had one strap and a diamante belt, but what made it completely Katie were the shoes, she was wearing her favourite blue converse, the ones I bought her for her birthday. "Katie looks up and sees me staring at her, she looks back down at the ground and walks towards me.  
"You look beautiful" I say as she comes up next to me, she lifts her head slightly and I hear a small, "Thanks" escape her lips. "Shall we?" I ask indicating we should sit, she nods her head in response and carefully sits down trying not to ruin her dress. When we are seated she looks up at me and her eyes go over me assessing me, she lowers her head and giggles slightly shaking her head.  
"What?" I ask looking down at myself.  
"Your tie" She points at it giggling again.  
"What about it?" I look down at my tie, "it's the best I could do".  
"Come here and I'll fix it she says indicating at me with her hands, I shuffle forward closer to her so she can reach the tie. I feel her delicate hands touch my neck as she straightens up my tie and does it up properly.  
"There" She says quietly, but she doesn't take her hands away, they linger at the front of my neck, as I look down at her, when she realizes I'm staring at her she goes to pull her hands away but I grab them and hold them there.  
"I got you something special." I whisper into her ear, releasing her hands I reach into the inside pocket where her present was. I handed her the box and watched her as she opened it.

Katie's POV

"I got you something special" Travis whispered in my ear causing me to shiver slightly, he released my hands and reached into a pocket from the inside of his jacket and pulls out a blue jewellery box, I stared at him for a moment before slowly opening it, I gasp lightly and cover my mouth with my hand, inside is his mothers locket, it is a medium sized round one with three birds flying down the middle and surrounding the birds is a bunch swirls. I feel tears pricking my eyes and look up at Travis, I set it down on the blanket and I can tell Travis is worried about my reaction, but he doesn't need to be, I know how special this locket his to him and Connor and I know I must mean a lot to him for him to give it to me. I bring my hand away from my face and I can feel tears run slowly down my cheeks but before Travis can respond I tackle him to the ground planting kisses all over his face before I gently press them to his lips, I can taste the salt of my tears during our kiss but I don't care and I don't think he does either, I feel him smile against my lips and slowly pull away slightly breathless from the unexpected kiss.  
"I love you" I whisper against his lips. I feel him tense up under me and I start getting worried that I shouldn't have said that but then I feel him relax and lean toward my ear and whisper into it.  
"I love you too" I smile and give him another peck before sitting back up, he sits up next me and reaches for the locket taking it out and putting it on me.  
"Thank you" I say touching the locket gently, "I was hoping I would be seeing you tonight and this wasn't just one of Connor's pranks so I brought your present with me" I reach behind me and see the quizzical look on Travis's face as I pull the dinosaur wrapped present from behind me and hand it to him. He slowly unwraps and stares at it for awhile.  
"I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world!" He exclaims peppering my lips with a dozen kisses, "how did you get this it doesn't come out for like another week?!" he asks excitedly gesturing to the GTA V game in his hands.  
"Let's just say I had some help" I grin cheekily.  
"You" he points at me, "are the most amazing person ever."  
"I do try" I say as he pulls me into another kiss, after a couple minutes we pull away. "Now, how about we eat?" I looked down at the food set out on the picnic blanket.  
"Sounds like a plan" He responds reaching into the basket and pulling out plates and cups.

**_The End_**


End file.
